total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Meet the contestants we wanna introduce in TDRR2!
Same as Happy, this is just a tesy, while FVF moves on, and calm down our RR hype, he made some teams, i'll also make like a test interview for another bunch of teams. 'Taylor and Devin: Team Deylor.' Devin: Hi everyone! *waves to camera* I hope you remind me from the first season of this race, i'm Devin. I was paired with Carrie then, but now, i got the chance to meet a new partner, Taylor. Taylor: That was no need, everyone has to know who i am already. Devin: I learnt a lot of things about myself back then, and they costed me an injury, but now i'm recovered. Taylor: I also realized the problem that costed me the race... Devin smiles, expecting a better answer. Taylor: It was my mom! She ruined my chance at the million, now she is stuck on an island, and if she takes th money that would be a shock, so, unless i'm wrong, and i never am, Devin almost made finale, so, if we don't win, it's fault. Devin: Don't you think it's not all your mom's fault? Taylor: Umm...no, she had all the fault, like, that's not even have to be questioned, but, we can win now, and don't get delayed by my slow mom. Devin: I guess so...i loved to travel around thw world, meeting new cultures, and having lots of fun, so, aside from a competiton, this game is a wonderful experience, and i'm glad i get to do it twice. Taylor: I would say the same, but this time, i'll maybe go to race first instead of shopping. Devin: Hey, that's something, you may now improve your personality towards others. Taylor: Wait, what? 'Jacques and Lightning: The Jocks' Jacques: *waving to the camera* Hello to all my fans! I am back, but since Josee is going to the Skating Rounds in Romania, i met Lightning. Lightning: If the force of one dominates, two will OWN this! We'll sha-destroy tha game and take the money home! Jacques: I was robbed so many times, this is my time to shine and be magnifique! Lightning: Yeah, man...Lightning is in it to win it, i'm not getting a 2nd place again. Jacques: If i learnt something from the last time is that 2nd place is always the first loser. But i'll try to not outburst like Josee. Lightning: Man, that girl was sha-nuts, it reminds me if that dude Lightning met back in the island. Jacques: Along with the gold, i'm leaving proud of what i do, so, get ready for my winner performance. I promise it's going to be magnificient, just like me! Lightning: Wait for it, that is another way to describe Sha-Lightning! Jacques: I know, but just wait till we both win this, so, we will both will be iconíc on TV. Lightning: We're rocking this to the end, where a huge check with our names will be waiting, Sha-team! Jacques: *laughs* Hello winner circle! 'Sierra and Topher: The TD Bloggers' Topher: Once upon a time, in a rusty old plane, there was an insane Sierra... Sierra: Who met an even insaner Topher... Topher: Both drank from an old bucket with vodka...*both make drinking expressions*.,,and the result was...The TD Bloggers! Sierra: We are so excited to compete, we love world seasons! Plus, we are like best friends, so if you do this with someone you like to hang out with, it's even better. Topher: I know! Out story is great, back when i was drugged like a pop star for Chris, i made a blog about him, Sierra saw my work, and we created a huge page togheter, and that has made us closer. Sierra: And that's why we both will have our cellphones with us, i mean, we're living for the moment and the experience. Topher: I mean, we can do a lot of things, update the blog, hear music, and taking selfies to the point we follow the steps that Kitty left in the race with her selfies. Sierra: We wanna show ourselves not so cunning, i mean, we aren't villains, but of course all our knowledge will come in handy, but we may try to hide it, just so they don't see us as the Know-It-All nerds. Topher: Which is kind of what we are, but we are also two great persons that have a nice side. Sierra: Totally, plus we have our three goals ready when we go on...*counting with her fingers*...having fun, winning at least a leg, and... Topher: Boomerang the ice dancers...*imitating MacArthur* Boo-yah! *both laugh* 'Anne Maria and Stephanie: The Sass Girls*' Anne Maria: Hello dolls! I'm Anne Maria, and this is no one but my party gurl, Stephanie, and guess what? Stephanie: We're going to get a shot at this, and we are so hyped, i will miss Ryan on all this time away, but he'll do ok at the gym. Anne Maria: This world is goin' to be our personal party, and we will gonna show everyone a little bit of 'tude. Stephanie: And as a fitness model, we gurls have the brains, the beauty and the brawn, all in excess, so, we will win this no matter what. Anne Maria: Oh my gosh, you are right! This is gonna be the best! Also, for those who think they can drown us, better watch out, we may just look like pretty girls, but if you wanna f**k with us... Stephanie: ...KABLAM! Punch in the kiwis, faceslap, kick down, you got OWNED! We should be nice to others, but if someone wants to double cross us, we're not going down without a fight! *she hitw her hand with her fist* Anne Maria: Friend, watch it, you can broke a nail like this! *she snaps her fingers* Stephanie: Right, but, anyways, we're also here to have fun, i mean, we happy-go-lucky party girls that love fun. Anne Maria: I think we should go to France, all the glamour, all the make-up and all the finest people are there, or wait! I'll also love New York! Stephanie: I wanna go to Brazil on the Carnival times, they know how to party hard, plus, we would look so irresistible in costumes. Anne Maria: So, you have heard it, root for us! Both: Sassy Party Girls for the win! 'Dawn and Crimson: The Aura Sisters' Dawn: Greetings to everyone who is watching us, i am Dawn, you may remind me as the winner of Total Drama Enchanted Forest, but i have decided to participate in this spin-off, with my long distant sister, Crimson. Crimson: Yeah, we haven't seen eachother for a long time, then i started to date Ennui, while Dawn was in the forest. Dawn: Even with all our differences, we are still connected by a strong sister blood inside us, and i know that no matter the distance, we will always be sisters. Crimson: Sentimental moments like that one make me feel weird, but she is right, we have differences, but maybe we do agree that we take care of Loki. Dawn: Loki has strong aura energy inside him, he is such a strong being. Crimson: He knows that, same i do, but i wanted to compete again, but Ennui didn't, the bunnies in Australia may have been too much for him. Dawn: I have never traveled, this will be a great experience. Crimson: I wanna go back to Romania and be in a coffin again, that was the most amazing experience, or maybe Las Vegas, afterall, me and Ennui still get the offer to make shows there. Dawn: Maybe Romania doesn't sounds that good, at...at least to me. Crimson: Sister, don't freak out for something like that. Category:Blog posts